Dyrx Phydaex
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |title = Knight of Heart |age = 16 |name = Dyrx Phydaex |species = Human |screenname = spiritualEclipse |style = --- |specibus = Bow'n'Arrowkind |specibus = Katarkind |home = Patagonia, Earth |planet = Land of Spirit and Ash |roleplayer = Dyrxaend |Roleplayer = Dyrxaend }} Cruxite When Dyrx had to escape Earth during armageddon, xe got Cruxite which was colored of the darkest blue, a blue so dark it appeared almost black. Dyrx's Cruxite artifact was a blade of longgrass. In the meteor, Dyrx assumed that xe had to plant the lone blade in the groun, which he did only to find it wither and die. Despairing, Dyrx stood and faced the meteor, literally spitting at it in the face of utter destruction, only to find xirself transported to the medium. This blade of grass symbolized renewal and defiance of despair, like a blade of grass growing alone in the ashen remnants of a firestorm, in defiance of the destruction around it. Sylladex Wheel Sylladex. Circular chain of cards, the one on the bottom can be discarded and the one on the top can be either discarded or used. If an item is either discarded or used, the wheel has to turn either right or left for one space. The wheel cannot turn left or right unless an item is discarded or used. Weapon/strife Xe has six strife cards. First strife card is the bow'n'arrow, and xirs bow and arrow is a handcrafted composite bow made from pine and maple wood on the outside, with boar bone on the inside, glued together with a composite made from crude oil and animal fat, together with soap. Xe lubricated the bow with animal fat to protect it from the rain, a common weakness of composite bows. Xirs other weapon is a stranger, less normal weapon; the Katar, a small handheld weapon composed of a handle with a blade on either side. The blade extends directly away from the hand if the weapon is held straight- that is to say, they protrude from the handle at a ninety degree angle. there is a blade on either side of the handle, and they curve inward along the weapon. In the center of the blades, there is a crossbar that goes between them, protecting the hand that holds the handle. Dyrx made the Katar xirself, using boar bone and obsidian to carve it to be used in xirs hunts. Cards 3-6 unused. Sprite Kernelsprite was first made with a shard of obsidian which Dyrx had obtained, while the second prototyping was done with a dead Fea's Viper, a kind of snake. This particular snake was killed with the same shard of obsidian that it was prototyped together with. Character profile Dyrx Phydaex is the knight of heart. A rather eccentric and solitary person at the best of times, Dyrx, despite being a somewhat outgoing and very hyperactive person is truly an introverted loner at heart. An aggressive, arrogant, pessimistic, and idealistic person, xe has a variety of strange mannerisms which isolate him from other people. When xe gets to really know somebody and finds somebody whom he bonds with, xe gets markedly sentimental and grows bitter when xe convinces xirself taht the other person will never truly understand xir, despite at the same time eternally trying to show them who xe really is. Dyrx is a bitter person, and will carry a grudge for a long time. Xe is aggressive, reckless, proud, and arrogant, which tends to rub other people the wrong way. Two of xirs most dominant personality traits is xirs defiance and recklessness, as xe is not the kind to ever lay down the fight and give up if even the slightest shred of hope exists- even though, at the same time, xe tells himself that it is truly hopeless because of xirs inherent pessimism. When xe becomes bitter, takes on a somewhat sorrowful and wistful look on life, and becomes very thoughtful, reflecting on xirs thoughts and philosophies. Speaking of philosophy, Dyrx has a very rigid code of ethics and ideologies about 'purity' and 'honor' that is openly in conflict with most people. Xe is frankly overjoyed by the deaths of the vast majority of the human race, and his thoughts on the matter basically amounts to 'good riddance'. Part of his concepts and ideas that differs greatly from the rest of the human race is xirs thoughts on violence and manipulation. Xe finds both of these perfectly acceptable, seeing bloodshed as not only a suitable means to an end but a preffered state as long as it is controlled. When it comes to manipulation, Dyrx xirself is a very manipulative person. Both with friends and foes, xe has a tendency to measure every word xe says for maximum psychological effect, but oten finds these attempts to backfire into xirs face. Another difference is xirs ideas of ambition, which xe not only thinks is a positive trait but openly has great disdain for the (in his words) 'Pathetic scum who dont have a shred of desire for their own betterment'. Another thing that bothers him about humans is their percieved base impurity and hypocrasy. Xe can become very reckless when desperate, even moreso than usual. Xe finds it a generally accepted fact of life that xe would do anything it would take, no matter the consequence, to help create the kind of world that xe thinks should exist. When xe enters the homestuck session, is so impossibly overjoyed by it that xe basically acts like an excited child for a few hours before xe is able to calm down. Believes that most people don't see xir for who xir really is, one of many things that makes xir bitter about the world. despite xirs many and varied grudges against the human race, still manages to be a rather charismatic person, easily able to manipulate people into following xirs ends, or to convince them of a point of view. xe actually considers this charisma to be one of xirs greatest assets, able to turn people against one another and convince them to lead themselves to ruin. Before the homestuck session begins, xe basically lived in a tent deep, deep within the woods, after xe had basically run away at a young age. Xirs camp made up of nothing but a tent, laptop, generator, internet cable, and large food supply, xe occasionaly made pilgrimages into towns where xe used stolen money to buy whatever xe needed, which in recent times usually meant a cleansing shower, food, and some basic supplies. Xe insisted on remaining as clean as possible at all times, despite this being extremely hard since xe lived in the forest. precisely, the southernmost forest in the world, in the chilean patagonia deep in the southern hemisphere. Xe was actually born male, but always identified with a gender-neutral identity. When xe was 12, a solar eclipse occured. Dyrx reveled in the eclipse, feeling some kind of spiritual connection in xirs heart to the shadow the moon cast over the world. Climbing a high peak, xe gazed far up into the sky. Whatever occured next was a blur, but when xe woke up days later, miles away, xe awoke in a body different in a variety of ways: xirs brown hair had somehow turned jet black, xe had become agendered somehow, and most noticeable of all xirs eyes had changed from brown to a different color in each eye... One green, and one yellow. When xe was 15 xe met a group of friends on Pesterchum. Xe often chats with them and counts them as xirs friends, but somehow even there feels out of place... Is 16 when xe enters homestuck. Land of Ash and Spirit Extremely volcanically active planet with bioluminescent plants and the like. Covered in a variety of swamps, highland, mountains, forests, and shorelines. The oceans tectonic plates are so incredibly heavy that they pull the ocean down and push the continents up, so much that there is a cliff called 'titans reach' which spans approximately 21,000 feet in a nearly vertical drop deep into the ocean (which Aedr refuses to refer to in any way other than with the phrase 'the Abyssal Depths')Thus, the coastline is merely an extremely deep drop-off into an incredibly deep, if not very wide, freshwater ocean. The planet has a highly radioactive core made up of an unstable element which is constantly reacting and sending up massive waves of heat energy. This reaction is sustained by a complex stream of radioactive energy broadcasted through crystal nodes on the surface, which channels any and all excess energy on the planet into radioactive elements in the planets core. thus, the planet is extremely active tectonically However, the continents extremely thick shell usually prevents earthquakes or volcanoes from being so common that they actually prevent life from existing there.The ocean, on the other hand, with its thin tectonic plate, is covered in volcanoes and earthquakes almost at all times. The atmosphere is made up of 42% oxygen, 3% sulfur, 1% of a strange element which moderates the body and prevents the sulfur and carbon from killing people, 7% carbon, and a strange unreactive gas which seems to be a metalloid. A gaseous metalloid. Sigh. How absurd. the atmosphere and plants all contain a strange element which mutates creatures to be able to survive in the environment. While not immediately appreciable, this effect will start to cause any human on the planet too long or often to have horrible rampant illnesses and disorders which will eventually end in their complete mutation into something no longer sentient. The creatures on the planet have an interesting biology which is different in various ways from other planets creatures. Scattered around the planet are small chemical pools, mixing pots of many different nutrients and chemicals that the native creatures need in the early stages of their development. The creatures, being agendered, reproduce by shedding their scales into these pools. One of these scales, located on the native creatures necks, is an unusually large, spine-shaped stone-like shelled egg, which contains thousands of tiny eggs. Almost every creature dies, because the airtight egg prevents them from getting the nutrients they need. A few of them manage to absorb enough to survive, then grow enough to break the egg open. They live inside of the spawning pool for years, until they undergo a dramatic metamorphosis, similar to frogs on earth. The creatures grow legs and heads, and move onto dry land. Although there is quite a bit of variance in the creatures, most of the species have a few things in common. Every species on the planet is covered in crystalline scales, which range in color from white, blue, mint, green, red, black, or yellow. A few species instead have silverish metallic scales, either in addition to the crystalline scales or in lieu of them. As well, the organ systems of the creatures have adapted to the vastly different environment. Each creature has three main organs: the primary digestive system, the magmatic processing gland, and the neural column. The digestive system is similar to both the stomach and the heart of earth creatures, in different ways. The creatures intake a large amount of sulfur, meat, and/or fruits commonly. Due to the chemical requirements of their bodies, they dont digest these normally but instead literally melt the nutrients together inside of their bodies- their homeotherms are around 3000 degrees. The molten slurry of chemicals is put into the organ, which causes a chemical reaction which generates massive amounts of energy, as well as the chemical mixture of nutrient known as 'Cidaela', which is then fed to the Blodhstrand which makes up most of the tissue of the bodies. The second organ is the Magmatic Processing Gland. This organ takes the excess Cidaela and nutrient slurry into itself, and uses up massive amounts of energy turning it into the rare chemical 'Aedandrophine' which runs the planets biological systems and fuels the creatures massive metabolism. The final organ, the Neural column, is the approximate equivalent of both the human spine and brain, a hollow bone tube with a complex neural structure inside. Unlike human brains, most of the energy is transmitted through a neural fluid, a liquid similar to Cidaela which makes up the creatures neuron network. Consorts Tuatara. Covered in ridges and scales, colored a light shade of blue-green, with purple eyes. Spines go down back and top of head, and has extensive horns. Somewhat more intelligent than most consorts. Quest WIP Personality notes - Utterly detests being controlled. great hatred of authority, but this also extends to the concept of 'fate' (Being controlled by destiny) - Carries disgust of the majority of humanity. Despises decadence and people without the ambition to carry themselves along in life- this leads to a highly elitist view of everybody and, once Sburb session begins, is frankly overjoyed about everybody dying (yes, morbid, I know.) - Idealistic, but also pessimistic. (meaning, xe is a pessimist but will always strive and base xir actions off of what would be the best, rather than what might be easier or more effective. - When xe is perturbed, xe acts like xe is angry and becomes extremely passive aggressive. Although it takes alot to 'really' make xir angry, when xe does become angry xe withdraws into xirself and grows bitter and cruel. And very, very manipulative. - Although xe forgives people easily, xe will always remember any wrong xe is dealt and if xe does not believe in a persons worth, or if their crimes have outdone their worth, then xe will carry a grudge like no other. However, xe usually hides xir grudges, acting as if xe has forgiven them, then waiting until xe has the perfect chance to lash out. - Desperation. If xe believes there is the slightest chance of success, xe will reach for it- and more to the point, the smaller the chance is the more reckless xe will get for it. If desperate, xe will do anything it takes- ANYTHING. - Doesn't make friend easily. Though there may be many who 'think' they are xir friend, xe usually secretly despises them along with the rest of humanity. xir true friends usually never even know xe counts them as xir friends. Damn, I should probably never show anybody else this ever. - Fancies xirself a natural leader. Believes firmly in xir ability to lead people, and thinks that under xir command xe could do great things, although xe admits that xir tendency to sacrifice efficiency for idealism might reduce xir effectiveness. - Charismatic and a cunning negotiator and manipulator. Despite these skills, find xirself at odds with many people because although xe knows xe 'could' be liked by alot of people, xe doesn't 'want' to be liked by people who don't really know xir. - Manipulative - Sadistic bastard. Thoroughly enjoys manipulating people and then tearing them apart. - Relishes physical combat. Prefers symbolic or cool weapons to effective or efficient ones. - keeps to xirself. Prefers to remain reserved and distant to others. - Sorrowful. Gets sad easily. - On the rare occasions when xe feels spiritually satisfied by xir life and can 'feel' the purity and spirit around xir, xe gets a sort of youthful glee. - Values three things in people: purity, aggression, and honor. - Any true friends xe has, xe is actually even 'more' reserved around, preferring to manipulate them. Why, oh why, would xe manipulate xir closest friends more than anybody else? the answer is simple- to prevent them from abandoning xir. Secretly scared of being left alone in the end of all things. - Reckless and risktaking. Is fully willing to risk it all for the chance to win. - Some measure of self-loathing. - Wants to be less self-conscious; to act more like xirself. - Believes that few see xir for who xe really is, because xe actively tries to hide xir true feelings. - oftentimes acts somewhat antisocial or unethical, but this is because xe has xir own code of ethics which is completely separate from what other people 'think' morality is. Thus, sometimes xe acts how some people would call 'evil' but will always stay in what is xir mind the most righteous path. - Complete loner. - Named Dyrx because when xe got xir name engraved xe actually took the tag and engraved the name xe wanted on it xirself in spite of what xir father wanted to name xir. Whatever that was. Various other notes - Hard time making friends. - Has own set of ideals, so please not that if xe is acting 'evil' its not cause xe is evil, but because xe doesn't consider it 'evil'. Category:Derse Dreamer Category:Talik's Chars Category:Agender Category:Knight Category:Aspect - Heart Category:Human Category:Fansession A Character Category:Fansession Character